The Uzumaki and the Wagtails
by Haseo55
Summary: Banished after bringing Sasuke back Naruto managed to get a new life and family. Now with a life filled with love his past has come back to hunt him. Rated M to be safe and well its sekirei. NarutoxUzumexKujouxToyotamaxYahan
1. Chapter 1

**Well i been trying to do a NarutoxSekirei story for a while and been working on this also for a while, well i hope you enjoy it.**

**Naruto and Sekirei belong to their respective authors**

The sun was setting, the sky had become orange but it didn't stop the city from being busy, people were returning home from either work or school. Walking down a particular street a single lone male figure made his way to a traditional Japanese looking house.

Naruto Uzumaki, student of Tokyo university and former resident of Konoha. A lot of things have happened in the blonds life over such a period of time, things that no one his age should have had to endure, his childhood had been hard having no parents and always being alone, ignored by the villagers for reasons that he never knew, he tried to prove himself to them. He tried to prove to them that he wasn't this terrible monster that ate babies or destroyed villages with a simple flick but that all changed when he found out the truth.

[**Flashback**]

After bringing the traitor Sasuke Uchiha, instead of being received as a hero, let alone a person he was assaulted by his so called friends.

Sakura and Kakashi were the ones that hurt him the most, after being brought to the council room Tsunade and the council decided that he was too dangerous to be kept in the village and they decided to banish him.

Just like that so easily he was cast aside, in spite of all the protesting that he did all of which fell on deaf ears.

Sadly all the missions he did and the alliances that he helped to forge for Konoha did nothing to help his case as in every instance full credit was given by the council to Kakashi for helping set them up, and in each of the reports Naruto's uselessness in dangerous situations was given special attention by Kakashi since he was the one who wrote up the report, even the credit for Gaara's defeat was given to Sasuke despite the fact that he was the one to defeat Gaara and save the village

The other rookies sent him look of disappointment and disgust spitting words of abuse in his direction, Jiraiya then volunteered to take him away immediately. As Jiraiya escorted him out of the village he could hear the cheer of the people.

Once a good distance, Jiraiya did some hand seals and slammed his palm into the blonde's neck making him collapse. Naruto didn't wake up till much earlier, he saw that he was moving and found himself in a train, with Jiraiya next to him reading a paper.

He looked at him and then himself, both of them were wearing different clothing, but then something happened in his mind, previously locked up memories resurface, memories when he was younger and being with Jiraiya, memories on how during his life he was there for him, happy memories, but every time he left he had to seal those memories for the blonds protection, if the council found out that Jiraiya had raised him they would surely intervene.

The trip was quiet as Jiraiya mentioned they would be visiting some old friends of both him and Naruto's parents. Naruto was no idiot and remembered who his parents were, Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. Jiraiya had told him about it the last time he left before the genin exams. Both of them sat on the train before reaching some city called Shinto Teito before they walked for a bit and arrived at the same inn that Naruto was currently staying at.

[**End flashback**]

"Mom, everyone I'm home" said the blond while he closed the door behind him.

"Welcome back Naruto, how was your day" said a female voice in a gentle tone. Turning around Naruto saw the figure of a woman with beautiful purple hair wearing a type of miko outfit and over that she was wearing an apron. Naruto just smiled remember when he first met her.

**[Flashback]**

Naruto and Jiraiya were outside the house until Jiraiya ringed the bell.

"I'm coming" said a female voice. Moments later the door opened revealing Miya, "Jiraiya?"

"It's been a while, Miya. Can we come in" Said woman blinked before the two Shinobis entered her house. Naruto went and rested in the living room while he read some scrolls that Jiraiya gave him. Jiraiya and Miya were at the kitchen, the purple haired women had just finished serving tea.

"Why are you alone Miya? Where is Takehito?" asked the sage but Miya could only look down with sadness written all over her face.

"Takehito passed away some months ago…" she replied sadly, Jiraiya slumped back into his chair also having a depressed look.

"I-I'm sorry for your loss Miya, Takehito was a good persona and friend, its sad to hear of his passing. How are you feeling? If there is anything that I can do to help then please don't hesitate to tell me I'll do whatever I can to help." Jiraiya said in a very unusual serious tone.

"I-I will be fine Takehito left me much but thank you for the concern, though being alone after all that time together is painful…" she replied before wiping a few tears away with the sleeve of her outfit.

"Miya... I'm sorry for barging in like this but I need to ask you for a favor. If you're not ready for this then I understand and I'll just find someplace else for him to stay." Jiraiya pointed to the lifeless looking child sitting in the living room and told Miya everything that happened with Naruto.

"Minato and Kushina are also gone, and their poor child had to suffer all of that-" Sadness was the most evident emotion in the voice of Miya as she wiped more tears away from her eyes, but suddenly her face became serious such as the time when she was in the disciplinary squad. "Don't worry Jiraiya, I will make sure that he is safe, I owe Minato and Kushina that much. But it will help Naruto live the life his parents wanted"

Jiraiya nodded, he remembered when he meet her as well as the other 4 members of the disciplinary squad, Minaka had requested a mission to Konoha and Sarutobi sent him alongside both Minato and Kushina. They stayed on the island for a while and during their time there they became friends with both Miya and Takehito.

The next day Jiraiya headed back to the elemental Nations and informed Naruto of his stay at Maison Izumo. The first few weeks were very awkward for the two but more so from Naruto and because of that there was some kind of barrier between Naruto and Miya.

Naruto didn't know whether he could trust Miya due to his experience in Konoha and the different memories of his but as time flew by they actually became closer, and it all started with some counseling from Miya.

But now the wall between the two of them was entirely destroyed and Naruto even started to smile more naturally instead of the goofy one he had back in the village, he even started to call Miya 'mother' surprising her but also making her heart flutter at such a title.

**[Flashback end]**

"Oh, hey mom. It was ok." the blond said giving the woman a kiss on the cheek as well as a hug. Naruto loved Miya as if she was her real mother, the love he had for Miya didn't diminish the he had for Kushina to him both were his mothers, though he was still uneasy when taking about his father, mostly because Minato chose the village over his son, she could understand the decision as a leader but not as a parent. Naruto then looked at Miya again as he set his bag at the side.

"Need help with dinner?" he asked his mother.

"That won't be necessary." she said gesturing to one of the rooms, there he saw his friend Minato along with a group of girls chatting (his Sekirei), but what caught his attention was the three girls serving everyone food dressed like maids

"Uzume, Kujou, Toyotama? Why are you wearing that?" the blond asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It was all Uzume's fault." said an annoyed and blushing Toyotama who pointed her finger at a grinning Uzume while also trying to hide her figure from everyone.

"Uzume...Why am I not surprised?" he asked letting out a deep sigh.

"What? Don't you like them Naru-kun!?" Uzume asked with big puppy dog eyes and getting as close to Naruto as possible.

"No, of course I like it, you look really beautiful." he said making Uzume blush.

"Um N-Naruto-sama what about me?" The shy Kujou asked trying to make herself look as presentable as possible.

"Both you and Toyotama look really beautiful too." replied Naruto making Kujou burn up with a blush before falling backwards into the arms of an also blushing Toyotama who tried to hide it from everyone but failing all the same.

Naruto smiled at the site, these girls were his everything, they helped heal him alongside Miya, he only knew and received love from them.

Naruto looked at his 3 Sekirei, and then blinked " 3?...Hey where is..." before he could continue he felt some weight in his back, the weight of a pair of breasts, a pair of arms wrapped over his chest and suddenly a small bite on his ear.

Turning he saw his last Sekirei Yahan. Suddenly she licked his ear "Hey Naruto, like what you see?"she said in a seductive manner lowering the upper half of her maid dress revealing her shoulders and some cleavage, the action making the blond blush heavily.

-Clank-

The sound of of metal hitting something was heard, and Yahan had a large bump over her head. Behind her stood Miya with a pan in her hand.

"While I don't mind you being intimate and all flirty towards my son as well as the rest of you towards Minato, exhibitionism is not allowed at Izumo inn." she finished as her Hanya mask scared the hell of all he rooms inhabitants.

"Are we clear?" she asked in a very sweet voice gesturing towards Yahan with a knife that appeared out of nowhere.

"Crystal..." replied Yahan while she nursed her bump before teleporting away and returning moments later when Miya was gone to cuddle up to Naruto's right arm whereas Kujou cuddled up to his other arm while Toyotama tried to contest with Uzume for the spot on Naruto's back.

The dinner was lively as usual each Sekirei trying to feed their Ashikabi and Naruto case almost choking because of all 4 girls trying to shove food down his throat at the same time.

After finishing Naruto and his Sekirei headed to the bathroom, Miya was a little more lenient with Minato and Naruto as long as they were more modest and kept Kusano out of their intimate moments.

Naruto rested in the bath, suddenly Uzume and Toyotama were at his sides, Yahan seated herself behind the blond. Naruto the noticed that Kujou was all alone in the corner of the tube. Calling her name said Sekirei turned around and saw her Ashikabi gesturing to come closer which she did.

The Sekirei let out a eep sound as the blond hugged her by the waist pulling her closer. Silence took the room as the only sound were those of the drops of water all five of them just stayed there without making a sound.

"You know" said Naruto breaking the silence. "I'm grateful for moments like this" he looked at his four Sekirei who were also looking a him. "Having four wonderful girls such as you, some times I think I don't deserve you"

"No, Naru-kun. Its us who don't deserve you. You have been nothing but kind to us giving us your love. You spent your time with us and treat us equally so none of us feels left out, though ill admit sometimes Kujou´s shyness makes her feel out" said Uzume and Kujou started to blush.

"Yeah, I wouldn't anyone else be my Ashikabi." Toyotama also added her cents.

"W..we will always be at your side Naruto-sama." Kujou also said mustering all of her courage.

"Thank you girls. I love you" said the blond which almost got him killed by four sets of huge breasts.

Well there you have it, i hope you enjoyed it. Also i know alot of you have some questions and well the ones i think most of you would ask.

**-No- Naruto wont wing anymore sekirei and no not even Miya because to him Miya is his mother.**

**-No Naruto character is going to get a sekirei**

**-Naruto wont be paired with anyone from his own series, if you want that go and see Naruto only stories.**

**My selection of sekirei is just my favorite ones aswell being not used (exept for Uzume)**

**Also sorry for the delay in updating my other stories is just that i somewhat lost inspiration after reading a ton of Naruto forgives konoha stories or he leaves and yet returns to be a konoha ninja storie.**

**Thanks to Lokey478 for helping me, also here is a message from him**

**Lokey478: So I guess that ends this chapter I don't have much to say really but yeah I worked alongside Haseo in this story instead of my own, 'what an ass!' some of you may be thinking. But I have done much thinking and by this I mean I've hit a brick wall with my story cause I just can't write a nice Sasuke so I am going back to the drawing board with the entire idea but I will publish one more chapter before I discontinue the story and transfer it over to my story box, so now over to Haseo.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Of course any sekirei story wouldt be complete without the winging, you could say this is a special chapter but its not, the reason im diong it like this is because this is post sekirei plan. I have to admit that i like the stories to take place in a more original point in the time lines because most of the stories are justchaging points on the canon of the series or Naruto's personality but the overall plot is unchanged.**

**As a final rant, i have to admit that the last manga chapters have been pure disapointment, they focus to much on Sakura and Sasuke, but then again i dont like them or the coment Naruto said she was his girlfriend or Minato comparing Kushina to that worm Sakura.**

**Uzume**

Naruto was in the kitchen in the company of his mother both preparing diner. Naruto has finally come to terms with what happened to him in the village and how event had in fact changed his life for the better.

Though he was away from the elemental countries it didn't mean he didn't train, Jiraiya in fact left him his inheritance with scroll on techniques, also Miya trained him in the way of the sword making him really strong, though he couldn't beat Miya the fact that he could go toe and toe against her was impressive by itself.

Suddenly the ring of the bell brought their attention else were.

"I'll look who it its, can you continue with dinner." Miya asked her adoptive son who only nodded. "NARUTO!" was suddenly yelled by Miya, Naruto left dinner and quickly marched to the door, here he saw his mother with two unconscious girl.

One had one weird uniform and was wearing glasses, she also had long orange her. The other was wearing really revealing white veil clothes, she had brown hair tied in a side pony tail.

"Naruto help me to get them to the extra rooms." Miya quickly asked her son as each took one of the girl, Miya taking the orange head and Naruto the brown haired one.

Unknown to them the moment Naruto picked the unconscious girl said girl´s started to blush as well as her heart started to rapidly beat. It would be a full day before either of the girls woke and both Miya and Naruto took turns taking care of them.

When the girls awoke they explained everything that happened to Miya. Naruto was left out as she didn't want him to be dragged into the mess, but unknown to her he was soon to be.

Miya introduced the new arrivals as Matsu and Uzume old friends of her and that they would be living at the in. Naruto's impressions of them was that Matsu was a female version of Jiraiya but Uzume was different and both hit it right out of the bat.

Some days passed and Naruto really befriended Uzume, the girl becoming his close friend, each enjoying the company of the other. Miya always smiled while looking at them though deep down she knew of one event that would happen sooner or latter.

Naruto was fast asleep and it was the middle of the night when he suddenly felt a pressure over his body, groggily opening his eyes he saw Uzume wearing nothing but a very thin nightgown that did nothing to hide her perfect figure, her eyes staring into his, he could see all of the different emotions running in them.

"Uzume what..." however before he could continue Uzume rested a finger on his lips stopping him from talking.

"I found you my Ashikabi..., I have been waiting for so long and my heart couldn't bear it anymore." said Uzume, Naruto noticed her blush and the way she was breathing it was heavy but she wasn't short of breath no her breath was filled with lust.

But before he could ponder more, Uzume kissed him in the lips, when they separated to his shock he saw veiled wings of white light coming from Uzume's back, to him she looked like an angel, but then he saw the happiness in her face and a smile that could melt any heart.

The next day well was eventful as Naruto found out that Miya knew of the Sekirei and was happy that Uzume found her Ashikabi, said Sekirei leeching out of the blonds arms held tightly in her arms and breasts, being around her brought him much needed calm.

**Kujou**

Naruto was returning home after doing some errands for, and while he was passing through an alley he started to hear some sobs coming from somewhere nearby, he didn't know why but he felt his heartache and as if drawn by a mysterious force he walked down the alley, there behind some cans he saw her.

Her eyes red because she had been crying, she was wearing a white sleeves shirt with a bow, she had long gloves that went barley below her shoulders as well as long white stocking that stopped right above her knee where her black skirt ended, he then saw she had some scrapes in her knees. The girl was trembling which wasn't surprising considering the fact that it was snowing and she wasn't really wearing anything warm.

"Are you ok?" asked the blond which caused the girl to look up at him, Naruto noticed the fear in her eyes as she got up and slowly started to back away.

"Please no..." she whimpered laced with fear.

"Please don't be afraid, I want to help you?" Naruto said but the girl started to ran but soon stopped as she was forced down, standing over her was another woman with short hair and a weird yellow and purple suit.

"I finally found you number 14, you have caused a lot of trouble for my master so why don't you just give up and surrender now." The woman stated firmly her voice promising pain if she didn't give up. Naruto could hear the pain the blond woman was leaving. Suddenly a man wearing an elegant and expensive looking suit stepped out from around the corner.

"You have done well Ichiya." spoke the man before he grabbed the girls face and brought it close to his own.

"You are going to become part of my tools."

"Noooooooooo!" Number 14 screamed as the man's lips came closer to hers, her eyes filled with tears of sadness and misery, but before the man could claim his prize a fist slammed into his face sending him tumbling off to the side.

"What? Don't interfere, that Sekirei is mine!" The man yelled out while Ichiya came up to her master to check on him.

"She doesn't belong to anyone!" Naruto announced with eyes filled with hate which caught the attention of all.

"She is a living being with will, thoughts and dreams of her own and just because she is a Sekirei doesn't mean you have to treat her like an object, people like you make me sick!" Finished the blond not realizing that his words caused some sort of chain reaction to happen inside the other blond.

"I see, so you are an Ashikabi as well, no matter. Ichiya get rid of him." the man said pointing his finger at Naruto.

"Yes Higa-sama." Ichiya let go of her Ashikabi and started to attack Naruto, he managed to evade her attacks but was soon distracted when Ichiya threw a handful of dirt at his face, she managed to land a hit that sent the blond flying backwards slamming into some wooden boxes that fell on top of him. Naruto started to bleed from his forehead but soon caught that the girl he was trying to protect just stood there unmoving.

"What are you waiting for, run!" However the girl just stood there paralyzed, "Aren't Sekirei supposed to search for the Ashikabi their hearts tells them, to find that special someone, don't let yourself be forcefully winged." before he could continue the man know as Higa slammed his foot on his face.

"Shut up you piece of trash, Sekirei are nothing but tools to be used nothing more!" Higa spoke as once again he managed to get his hands on number 14, but before he could force her a gust of wind send him back.

"NO!" yelled the blond as her gaze was no longer the scared one but one full of determination "I-I will not let you deny me the only chance I'll have to be with my Ashikabi." with that the gust turned into a stronger wind that send Higa and Ichiya away from the alley.

"Wow..." A voice said in awe from behind the girl who turned to where Naruto was pulling himself up "Man that would teach them to mess with you huh?"

He then turned to the girl again, "So are you going to be alright?" he asked as the girl nodded but then he saw something strange, she was breathing heavily and her face was all red.

But before he could ask again the girl anything she leaped into his arms sending both of them to the ground

" I've finally found you, my Ashikabi. Now and forever Kujou will be at you side..." the now revealed Kujou gave him a shy smile.

"W-wait I-I've already got a Sekirei already and how do you know that I'm the one for you?" Naruto asked trying to get her off of him to no avail.

I-It's because you protected me even though I wasn't your Sekirei, my heart beats for you...Can't you feel it?" Naruto closed his eyes for a moment looking deep inside of himself and finally recognized the beating sensation.

"I-I do."

"Then with this oath from my heart Sekirei #14 Kujou is yours now and forever." With her oath given Kujou went in and gave him a gentle kiss, just like with Uzume bright wings that were light yellow appeared from behind her as Naruto looked at her.

When they finally stood up and started walking back to Maison Izumo, Kujou wrapped her arms around herself so Naruto took off his coat and scarf before placing it on Kujou who blushed at Naruto's act. That was when something finally hit him "Oh god! Uzume and Miya going to kill me!"

When he made it home and told Uzume what happened she explain that an Ashikabi could have more that one Sekirei but was rare and besides she didn't mind sharing him though Miya made sure to have some words with Naruto.

**Toyotama**

After that event all seemed to be back normal with Naruto going to school and when returning home spending time with both Uzume and Kujou as well as his mother, after a while they received a new guest named Kagari who was also welcomed into this bizarre family.

Naruto still didn't want to get involved with the Sekirei plan that was it until he started to have dreams of a lady that had long dark green hair, blue eyes and upon her person she wore a blue and white tight belly top revealing a little bit of cleavage, on her hands were a pair of dark long gloves and on her legs she wore stockings held in place by a garter over her bloomers and thigh length boots both just stare at each other.

Both of them didn't know what each other were doing here, but before anything could happen Naruto was pulled out of his dreams though he did noticed the Sekirei symbol on her top, upon waking up he saw that he was looking into the eyes of both Uzume and Kujou, and they were concerned for their Ashikabi since he was turning in his sleep.

So Naruto told them everything in his dreams and both Uzume and Kujou mentioned that the Sekirei was called Toyotama and there may have been a chance that she was reacting to him so with the help of Matsu they managed to track down the general location where they could find her and see if she needed help.

So now Naruto, Uzume and Kujou had split up to search for Toyotama, Naruto was walking along the streets searching for Toyotama when suddenly said girl crashed into him, she was holding her bleeding arm and from the look of things she was injured.

"Hey are you ok Toyotama?" Naruto asked but Toyotama had already fainted when she felt the sensation of safety in Naruto's arm so picking up Toyotama Naruto quickly ran back to Maison Izumo to patch up her wounds.

[**At Maison Izumo**]

Toyotama woke up to find herself in a futon, she was wearing what appeared to be a kimono instead of her regular clothes and the wounds upon her body were bandaged up. "Wh-what is going on? And where am I?"

Soon enough the sound of a door opening was heard, and in walked Naruto carrying a tray of food. "OH hey Toyotama your awake now."

Looking over Toyotama saw the male from her dreams, "I-It's you...your the one from my dreams."

Naruto nodded to her question and placed the tray in front of her, which was when realization hit her and she covered her body. "Don't worry I didn't see anything my mother was the one who did it."

Slowly Toyotama let her hands down and looked over to the tray that Naruto placed in front of her, on it was rice, soup, a piece of a fish. "Here this is all for you so enjoy."

Naruto was about to walk out when Toyotama defiantly rejected it, so Naruto sat back down and calmly smiled at her. "You are currently injured so I think that you should eat it the food will help."

Suddenly a spiritual face of an orange fox appeared next to him with the words. "Please do enjoy it..." Coming out of it's open mouth this also gave the cue for Toyotama's stomach to growl indicating her hunger so she reluctantly picked up the bowl and began to eat.

To her surprise she found that the food was very tasty when she was done with it Naruto picked up the tray and left so as to let Toyotama rest, once he was gone Toyotama touched her forehead where Naruto place his hand so as to make sure that she wasn't running a temperature. 'He...that man makes me feel...warm and happy.'

Toyotama stayed mostly in her room, and Naruto would come and visit and stay long times with her much to the charging of Uzume and Kujou.

One day Naruto was changing Toyotama's bandages, he was sitting behind her while said Sekirei had her kimono down and with her long green hair moving in front by her shoulder. It has been some days here and her wound was finishing healing.

She told Naruto how she got wounded because she was being chase by a Sekirei called Mutsu as well well as her former friend Ichiya, both trying to have their respective Ashikabi's forcefully win her. Naruto letting out disgusted comments.

Suddenly Toyotama launched herself and hugged the blond. "I don't want to be dragged to be forcefully winged, that's a fate worse than death." Naruto then looked at her face, the strong Sekirei was crying. She then gazed at the blond once more "Naruto, would you be my Ashikabi?" Naruto nodded which caused Toyotama to whisperer a thank you.

Unlike Uzume and Kujou who started the kiss, this time it was the both of them as their faces came closer and their lips meets. Toyotama felt the sensation and the new bond she had. As they separated Naruto looked at her face and this time she saw her smile. He then looked a little more down and noticed her exposed chest which made him faint with a huge nose bleed.

**Yahan**

It was late, Naruto had to stay late at school to finish some assignments and when he noticed it it was already starting to get dark.

Walking by some stores he couldn't help but to feel he was being followed, turning into an ally he walked until he disappeared in the shadows, there suddenly a woman appeared, she was dark-skinned with jet black hair. She was wearing a bikini top beneath a small hooded shawl, a buckled sarong, and leather knee-high boots.

'Where the heck did he go?' thought the woman when suddenly she was pushed to a wall, her front was facing the wall, from behind her arm was twisted making her unable to move.

"Who are you, why are you following me?" asked Naruto as he appeared from the shadows, this of course caught Yahan by surprise. Minaka had send her to spy on him because for the reports this human could actually fight a Sekirei, proven when he protected number 14 from Higa Izumi and his Sekirei thus picking the interest of the game master, but hat was not all that was happening, as Yahan currently felt she was reacting to to this man.

In a quick movement Yahan was able to get free and slip into the shadows, hoping to meet her Ashikabi again and gain her wings. Naruto for his part let out a frustrated sigh as he walked out of the ally until suddenly everything went black.

At the same time around the city 3 Sekirei's were jumping from building to building. Uzume, Kujou and Toyotama had become worried for their Ashikabi as he hadn't show home and was already late, they knew he had to stay at school but it had become already to late, unable to bear it anymore the 3 went out to search for him.

Naruto suddenly awoke finding himself in a warehouse and that he was tied up. "It was about time you woke up." said a familiar female voice. Turning around Naruto saw two females one who he has already crossed paths with Ichiya, while the other one he didn't know, she was dressed in a formal dress and he could guess she was also a Sekirei.

"When should already kill him for getting in Higa-sama's way Ichiya?" said the other girl while gesturing towards Naruto in a wicked smile.

"Not yet Oriha, I want to make him suffer" Ichiya came close and grabbed Naruto by the ropes in his chest "I'm going to enjoy this." and with that she hit him in the face, when she tried to throw a second punch something went flying at her side, Ichiya looked down at her cheek and arm and she had some cut on them. "What...?" but before she could continue a new voice interrupted her.

"You know its against the rules to attack an Ashikabi right?" all present turned around and saw the origin of the voice, it was the woman who was following Naruto moments earlier. The woman made a throwing motion sending a barrage of knifes towards Ichiya and Oriha who moved to avoid getting hit.

"Who are you?" asked Oriha to the new arrival.

"I am Yahan, Sekirei number 57" said Yahan as she cut Naruto's ropes "Geez, you should be more careful when going out alone." she said to the blond.

"This coming from the woman who was stalking me not a few moments ago" he said as Yahan started to blush "But then again i guess i should thank you so thanks" he said with a smile making the knife user blush more.

Suddenly a barrage of disk were sent towards Naruto and Yahan who jumped out of their way as the battle started.

Close by Uzume, Kujou and Toyotama had felt the presence of their Ashikabi and were getting closer hoping to save him from what ever danger could befall him.

Inside the were house Yahan was doing battle against Ichiya and Oriha, she said to Naruto to stand aside much to the blonds charging. Yahan turned to be a rally peculiar Sekirei as she was able to fight with weapons (knifes), hand to hand and use an element which was shadows much like the Nara clan.

Yahan was able to maintain her own against the other two. Oriha saw an opening and using one of her disk she managed to rip somewhat Yahan's shawl which only got the comment you are good from said Sekirei, a comment that pissed Oriha.

With one attack she managed to cut a rope that held several boxes over Yahan, before she could feel the hit she was pushed to the side and to her horror Naruto received the boxes instead.

"Why did you do that?" she asked with worry in her voice.

"Because I won't let anyone get hurt because of me" Naruto said. That had done the deal Yahan was not going to miss her chance, Minaka could burn in hell she was going to get herself winged.

Using her shadow manipulation she removed the boxes from the blond, when Naruto got up he felt the hands of Yahan on his shoulders and a lustful gaze from said Sekirei.

"We Sekirei need Ashikabi like you, one who would care for us, cry for us, who would love us." She pushed her body into his making both fall. Yahan laid on top of Naruto "My Ashikabi..." she then pressed her lips into his with a fiery passion.

Just as Naruto's 3 Sekirei came closer they saw the roof of the warehouse explode sending two dizzy Sekirei's afar, when they got closer they saw Naruto with Yahan who was trying to have her way with him.

"Naruto!" yelled the 3 at the same time.

"You winged another one" said Uzume knowing she would have to share her Ashikabi even more. Uzume, Toyotama and Yahan suddenly started to fight against themselves in a comedic fashion while Kujou just washed.

"Please girls don't fight..." any more was cut short as he lost consciousness falling into Kujou's embrace.

**Present**

Naruto awoke thinking on why he was dreaming on when he meet the girls, suddenly he could move his body looking down he saw his 4 Sekirei all hugging him holding to him like a life line.

Naruto just smiled and left himself lost into his sleep again filled with the love of not only his mother but this wonderful girls.

**Well i hope you like it and well i know Kujou and Yahan had more screen time but thats how it came out, i will try to update my empror story next since i finally got some time, also im going to delete 2 stories "Return of the prince of DArkness" and Rise of the Shredder" the last one is up for adoption if you want.**

**Also i have 2 challanges for you, one is similar to return to a normal life that i have on my profile only that Naruto leaves afterter the 4th because the Hokages and everyone else discarted Naruto and gave credits to Sasuke animg him the succesor of the Hokages (mostly because of the recent chapters.**

**The Next one is a NarutoxSekirei, the idea is that during his training trip with Jiraiya the sekirei plan happend and when he return to konoha he comes with his sekirei as the sekirei plan is over, in this one i will enforce something the following sekirei are not allowed to be with Naruto under any circustance: Akitsu, Miya, Matsu, Karasuba, Hikari, Hibiki, Yume, Kagari/homura and male sekirei, the rest you can anyone you want, also Naruto girls cant be paired with the blond or be Sekirei GOT IT!**


End file.
